


Of Kind Gestures

by jmfugate



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, breera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmfugate/pseuds/jmfugate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my vision of how I would have liked to see Bran's story play out.  Beginning from when he meets the Reed siblings, all the way to where the show has left off (and maybe even further).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kind Gestures

Chapter 1 – Get Over It

They were all gathered around the fire. Their pack consisted of a half giant, two direwolves, a wildling, a couple of crannogmen, and the two 'thought-to-be' dead lords of Winterfell.

This was the first night the two crannogmen were apart of the group. Their names were Jojen and Meera Reed, of House Reed. Born of Howland and Jyana Reed, they had pledged loyalty to the crippled Lord of Winterfell, Bran Stark. It wasn't exactly a warm introduction for the Reed bunch considering Osha greeted Jojen with a spear to the head and Meera countered with a dagger to Osha's throat.

Bran was initially frightened by these mysterious people, but the more he studied them, the more he became enamored with them. All fear of these frogeaters was lifted when both Summer and Shaggydog immediately warmed up to them.

Jojen was a peculiar boy in Bran's eyes. He seemed to be very serious, and much wiser than his years would indicate. Jojen was no older than 18, and just a year younger than his sister Meera. His greenseeing abilities scared Osha, but to Bran they were particularly interesting considering his visions of a three-eyed raven. And while he was no longer afraid of Jojen, he was still skeptical about actually finding the three-eyed raven.

As for Meera, Bran didn't know what to make of her. She was definitely no ordinary lady. Much like Arya, she had a ferocity about her that Bran loved. Most men wouldn't find her traditionally attractive; she wore men's clothes designed for hunting and a bow on her back. Her hair was short with wild curls and her chest was rather flat. Like all crannogmen, she and Jojen were both short. If Bran could stand, he'd probably be taller than them both. Meera had green eyes that were mesmerizing. Today alone, he caught himself staring at her three times. One of those times Meera noticed and just politely smiled causing Bran to blush. Luckily, it was dark so he didn't think she noticed.

The embers of the fire illuminated the group as they nibbled on the remains of their dinner: rabbits and more rabbits. Osha was enlightening the Reed siblings on the treacherous betrayal of Theon Greyjoy, whom Bran and Rickon had always seen as a brother. Meera could hardly fathom betraying family the way Theon did to the Starks. She couldn't imagine ever doing anything to hurt her family, especially Jojen.

Bran was covered with furs as he laid against a large tree. He hadn't spoken ever since Osha had started the story. There was a solemness in his eyes that clearly pained him. For one, his father, Ned Stark, had been beheaded by his Sister's lunatic betrothed, Joffrey Baratheon. His other sister Arya had gone missing, and his eldest brother Robb was leading the North to war against the crown. But, what seemed to ail Bran the most was his own impairment. He had always loved being outside running and climbing tall towers. Now he could neither run, or hardly crawl five feet without being completely exhausted. If it wasn't for Hodor, Bran would be completely immobile.

The first to fall asleep this night, like most, was Rickon who laid next to Osha who dozed off next. She had really become like a second mother to Rickon. Next to fall asleep was the lovable giant Hodor. This left Bran and the Reed siblings as the only ones still awake. Jojen and Meera had both respected Bran's solitude, but both had different responses to Bran's solemn demeanor. Jojen had thought it was best to leave Bran alone until he wanted to associate with the group again. As for Meera, while she felt bad for what Bran has had to endear, she knew sulking around accomplished nothing. However, she waited until Jojen fell asleep before she confronted Bran about it.

"You can go to sleep to, you know?" Bran said rather unfriendly.

"And what if I don't want to sleep m'lord?" Meera replied in a confident tone.

"Well...uh...why don't you?" Her answer had caught Bran off guard.

"For one," Meera laughed, "somebody has to keep watch while the others sleep." She studied Bran's face as he realized he would not get to wallow in pity in private anymore. "And I also wanted to talk to you."

Bran's eyes widened. He had always been shy around people outside his family, especially girls. His shyness got even worse after his accident, because people automatically dismissed him as nothing more than a cripple.

"W-What did you want to t-talk about?" Bran was very nervous now.

“Well, I was curious as to why you look so down and gloomy all the time? Why don't you smile more?”

Bran didn't know whether Meera was being sarcastic, or if she was serious. Frankly, he wasn't going to be happy with either motive. “Either she has a very poor sense of humor, or she is socially inept,” is what Bran thought. So, to give her a chance to recant her question he just responded by saying “Come again?”

“I said, why do you look so down and gloomy all the time? Why don't you smile more?” Meera responded like she was annoyed that he made her repeat her question, as if she knew that Bran understood what she meant the first time.

“Are you kidding!? Seven Hells Meera, I can't walk! My home has been burned down, my family is completely separated, and we're in the middle of the damn wilderness headed to gods know where!?”  
Bran let his anger pour out. He couldn't believe she had the audacity to ask him these kinds of questions.

“Oh get over yourself Bran! I know you've been through a lot more than most boys your age, but the past is the past. You still have Rickon to look out for, you are the only family he has left and he is counting on YOU. The gods have their reasoning for everything, and from what Jojen has told me about you, they still have big plans for you, Bran.” She looked at Bran with her mesmerizing green eyes that seemed to calm Bran down. Meera figured she had gotten her message across to Bran and decided to lighten the mood by jesting with him a bit, “Besides Bran, I don't think your legs control your face muscles.”

Bran couldn't help but smile at that. Meera was probably right anyways, it did him no good to sulk in his own problems. But, he didn't like to think that his inability to walk was planned by the gods. To him, it was just cruel. Although he still felt inadequate without his legs, he decided it was better to keep those feelings bottled up for Rickon's sake. However, Bran didn't want Meera to think she could win an argument so easily. So, he did what any smart person does when they've lost an argument; change the subject.

“So Lady Reed, why is that you carry the weapons and not your brother?”

“Why not? Is it because I'm a girl you don't think I belong anywhere outside the kitchen?” She responded with a ferocity Bran hadn't expected. 

“Well I-I di-”

“You didn't think a girl could hold a sword or take care of herself without a man's help!?”

“That's not wh-”

“That is what you meant Bran. How would you like it if somebody said you can't do something because of your body?” As she said the damning words, she gestured to Bran's legs.

“You're right Meera. I'm sorry.” Bran felt foolish for his question, especially considering his own condition.

“You're forgiven, m'lord,” Meera's expression softened as she put a friendly hand on Bran's shoulder, “and I fear I was out of line, it is I who should apologize. Jojen and I are here to serve you, not lecture you.”

“Nonsense, you were right. I need to change, if not for myself, I must do it for Rickon. It seems you know what you're talking about when it comes to little brothers.” Bran finally decided to give in to the fact that Meera was right.

During their discussion, the wind had picked up dramatically, and the temperature plummeted. Bran began to shiver without even realizing it himself. It wasn't until Meera noticed was something said.

“M'lord, you're freezing.” Meera's big-sister instincts took over and she instinctively wrapped her arms around Bran and began rubbing her arms up and down for warmth.

Bran went numb. Not because of the bitterness of the cold, but from the touch off Meera's skin against his. Even if it was just to stay warm, Bran found it oddly comfortable. He just looked at Meera's face with a look of awe. However, Bran caught himself staring not too long after and just prayed that Meera didn't think anything of it. Eventually, sleep took hold of the young Lord Stark, with the Lady of the Neck by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking liberty with the ages of some of the characters, so don't hate me for it. This is my first fanfic and it's all trial and error for me. Feel free to let me know if you see any mistakes in need of correcting.


End file.
